The Prowler (Earth-112)
Bio Early Life Aaron Gunderson was a violent boy growing up. When he was twelve, he was arrested and placed in a Juvenile detention center for stealing a 16 pack of Cigarettes. He soon established himself among the other kids as the toughest one around. When he was fifteen, he was released, and began to tinker with tazers allowing himself to be hurt by them, and soon developed an immunity to them. He began to fantasize about being a repo man, but was soon found by Wilson Fisk. Fisk was beginning his criminal empire from the ashes of his fathers, after he had killed him. He had heard of Gunderson’s exploits with the law, and wanted him to be a part of the empire. Gunderson agreed, but wanted a costume made for himself, and the title of The Prowler to go with it. Fisk agreed, and welcomed Gunderson into the ranks. Shooting an Uncle Aaron didn’t doddle around his work like some other workers of Fisks. Aaron in fact like ruining lives, and stealing things. He was promoted to the head of repo department at Fisk Mafia Enterprises, and sent on important assignments. Aaron eventually was tasked with collecting from his own parents for drug money. Aaron resented his parents, and did so with glee. Once he had the payment, he shot and killed both of his parents, his 18 year old sister, and his nine-month old nephew. Fisk was overjoyed with Aarons results, and rewarded him heavily. One night, Fisk tasked Aaron with robbing a bakery that had failed to make payments for his protection. Aaron did so, but on his way out ran into a 17 year old boy (Peter Parker) who refused to stop him despite the bakers please to do so. Aaron was relieved that the boy had been so “kind”, but a little further on, he ran into an old man, and accidentally dropped his gun. The old man realized what was going on, and wrestled with Aaron for the gun, but years of tormenting people had made Aaron strong. He lifted the gun to the old fool’s chest, and shot and killed him. He then fled before anyone could call the police, however one bystander saw him. Consequences Over the next few days, the Prowler kept a low profile, until Fisk reluctantly asked him to procure an item from an old warehouse in lower New York City. Aaron eagerly agreed. However, police had caught wind of this from a spy they had in Fisk Towers, and rushed to intercept Aaron. Aaron made it to the building, and ensured that police couldn’t get to him. However, a masked vigilante from the Daily Bugle papers named Spider-man snuck into the building, and attacked Aaron. He nearly killed him, but Aaron noticed the costumed fool stop, and set him down. Aaron was confused, and tried to offer Spider-man a portion of the loot from Fisk. In response, Spider-man threw a rubber tire around him, tied a rope to it, and tossed him out the window to the waiting police below. Aaron was arrested, and charged with multiple accounts of man-slaughter, theft, and grand-larceny. However, he was subsequently released for invalid paperwork. Aaron has since encountered Spider-man many times, with new tech to aid him. He has never come close to beating the webbed vigilante, but doesn’t give up. Aaron was once even teleported to Asgaurd where Odin attempted to judge his actions, but Loki ensured that Aaron was freed, and used him to steal Agrir’s trapped soul in a hammer, and hurtle it down to Earth. Aaron succeeded, but was killed by Loki just afterwards, as an attempt on Lokis behalf to make it look as though Aaron was trying to escape with the mystical weapon, and Loki had bravely stopped it. Tech Despite not having any powers, the Prowler rapidly employed many devices to aid him in his conquests. Cell Phone bomb detonator: The Prowlers cell phone is equipped with detonation devices to detonate C4 charges he has set. Flight Suit: The Prowler once stole Falcons flight suit, but had it stolen by Spider-man. He then stole Adrian Toomes flight suit, which he kept with him until the last time he was arrested. He didn’t have access to any of the projectiles, but still used the wings to fly and seriously injure people. Tazers: The Prowler always had his signature tazers. He had them made to taze people from up close, and to launch probes to taze people. Various Bombs: The Prowler had various types of bombs such as Hand grenades, Flash Bangs, smoke bombs, and his personal favorite, C4 charges. Ringing Judge, and Britta 911: The Prowler always carried two pistols; the heavy Ringing Judge, and the more commonly used Britta 911, which he used to kill Peters Uncle Ben. Category:Versions of The Prowler Category:Versions of Spider-man Category:Versions of Asagaurd Category:Earth-112 Category:Villains of Earth-112